Zed, el maestro de las sombras
Champion Build: [[|Zed]] [[]] Contempt for The Weak: This is one of the most dangerous passives in the game, since people often don't take it into consideration. It basically gives your AA a small burst damage after you drop the opponent below 50% health, which often surprises them as they never expect that much damage from a single AA that early in the game. Tips and Tricks*Try to land an AA every 10 seconds when they're below 50% Health to maximise it's effectiveness. Don't take unnecessary risks while doing so though. *Rely on this passive to last hit effectively. ---- [[]] Razor Shuriken: This spell is great for poking and harassing aswell as clearing the caster minions that are not withing your reach during the lane phase. Bear in mind that it's a skillshot that is not so easy to land without having it's damage reduced by going through a creep. Tips and Tricks*This spell is very energy hungry. Use it moderatly or you'll find yourself out of energy in crucial situations. *It is important to try and land it without having it go through a creep or the damage will be greatly reduced. *Unlike other skillshots, this spell is easier to land from very close to the opponent since there often won't be any creep to reduce it's damage during trades. ---- [[]] Living Shadow: This is your gap closing and escape spell. This contributes greatly to what [[| Zed]] excels into such as wave clearing and juking aswell as poking and harassing. Tips and Tricks*If you don't have vision of their jungler or mid/top laner, or an idea of their whereabouts, DO NOT use this spell to poke/harass or farm as it will make you vulnerable to all kind of ganks, unless you have warded the key locations. *Use this spell effectively to juke and dodge all kind of skillshots. (Example in the video below) *Combine this spell with [[| Flash]] and [[| Death Mark]] to catch low hp squishy carries off-guard. ---- [[]] Shadow Slash: Similar to [[| Akali]]'s [[| Crescent Slash]], it's an AoE slash that excels at wave clearing and is on a relatively low cooldown. Used with [[| Living Shadow]] it allows you to slow the enemies within the slash range, aswell as cast the slash from a short range, which is very useful at shoving the lane and reliably poke without being afraid to miss. Tips and Tricks*Use this spell to shove lanes and farm succesfully, aswell as poke and harass when used with [[| Living Shadow]]. *This spell reduces the cooldown of [[| Living Shadow]] by 1 second for every enemy struck. Keep this in mind. *This spell is on low cooldown but has high energy cost. Don't cast it carelessly. ---- [[]] Death Mark: This ultimate is the reason behind those sick [[| Zed]] jukes or those enemy carries getting obliterated in 3 seconds without them realizing what just happened. It's similar to Vladimir's [[| Hemoplague]] sort of, but with the advantage that it makes you intargetable during the cast time. Tips and Tricks*[[| Requiem]], [[| Absolute Zero]], [[| Hemoplague]] and many other spells can be avoided by using [[| Death Mark]] at the right moment. *Use [[| Blade of the Ruined King]]'s active and [[| Ignite]], along with your full combo during the 3 seconds after you cast [[| Death Mark]], to fully maximize the damage from the mark. *Don't forget you can switch places with the shadow from [[| Death Mark]] and make awesome plays/dodges when you can. (Passive) (Q) (W) (E) ® To poke: (W) - (Q) : Regular poke, a bit hard to land and moderate damage. (W) - (E) - (Q) - (E) ''': Strong poke if the enemy decides to stay near the shadow after the first (E), otherwise you'd zone him or make him lose CS. '''To trade/retaliate: (W) - (E) - (Q) - (W) - AA - (E) - Walk away from retaliation : This combo is pretty risky and dangerous if the opponent decides to go all in on you, or if the enemy excels at retaliating, like Riven or Renekton. Use it wisely as it lets you deal a huge amount of damage but puts you in risk aswell. Go melee - (E) - (Q) - AA - (E) - (W) to the back - (W): Safest trade as it lets you do your combo and quickly go back to avoid retaliation. The only danger is when you're walking towards the enemy. Often, they'll underestimate you and try to trade but you'll be out of their range before they know it. To go all-in and juke on the way back: (Note: Hard to execute) ® - (W) - (Q) - (E) - Ignite - Blade of the Ruined King - AA - (E) - or (R) - (R) or (W) (the last two casts can let you dodge up to 2 skillshots and make it to Top 5 jukes on YouTube easily) : Use this to completely obliterate a single enemy, like this: Encabezado de sección *Choose your starting items from the cheat sheet according to the enemy opponent you will be facing. *You are relatively weak from level 1 to 5. Be careful and keep an eye on the minimap, focus on farm and poke when possible. *After level 6, If you see an opening where you can win the trade or get the kill, make sure you know where their jungler is, and go in smartly and not recklessly. *Before level 6, wait for your jungle before trying anything as some solo top champs like Renekton or mid-laners like Ahri have some sort of CC that might turn the tables on you. *Know when you should freeze the lane, shove the lane, or zone the opponent. Zed excels in all three so be confident and play smart. Common lane match-ups for Zed and explanations: Difficulty: Hard * Singed will wreck you after level 6, unless you totally crush him pre-6. * Irelia has a lot of sustain, true damage and hard CC plus gap closer. Direct counter. * Garen can't be poked out of lane, and his silence destroys your combo. * Elise can rappel and dodge your full combo after you ult. Strong poker with sustain aswell. * Lee Sin can keep up with your dashes, and kick you away when you go all in on him. * Riven if good can retaliate to every trade/all-in you do. Can't be poked out of lane. * Renekton's ult counters yours, has hard CC and sustain, aswell as a gap closer. * Jayce will out trade you is most case-scenarios. You need jungler pressure. * Rengar if good will abuse the bush and max E first, then W, and get CDR items to handle you. Difficulty: Medium * Jarvan IV's kit is effective against you, but you can escape his ult easily with (W). * Jax needs his stun to win trades, otherwise just retaliate if he jumps without stun. * Kayle's ult counters yours and ranged poke can hinder you hard. Be careful with your plays. * Udyr has the same damage output as you, but better sustain. Keep poking him 24/7. * Yorick's sustain/poke is annoying, but you can win an all-in easily. * Xin Zhao if good can be a problem for you. Otherwise save your W for his E. * Kha'Zix's has strong poke and moderate sustain, but you can all-in him easily early game. * Katarina if good can outplay you real hard. Otherwise ult when she ults and it's done. * Akali's shroud can stop you from doing your combo after you ult. Buy Vision Wards for when she goes invisible then wreck her after ult. Difficulty: Easy * Nidalee She can do nothing but heal your poke. Force her oom. You eat her in all-ins. * Malphite can never out-trade you early, just be agressive on him and force him oom. * Olaf's strongest threat is his true damage. Force him oom while poking him. Easy lane. * Shen can get really tanky but he can't do much to you either. You'll be comfortable. * Teemo can be an annoying little brat but he has no escape from your ult follow-up. * Rumble has strong lane phase, but you can just focus on farm and outscale him late. * Vladimir can pool your ultimate, but other than that he can't win trades at all. * Cho'Gath's spells can be outplayed so hard with shadows. Play smart and you're on. * Gangplank's poke can be heavy sometimes. Trade with him when he uses his Q to farm and don't get baited into ulting him when he's low because of the famous Elixir of Fortitude + W. *Your role is to kill the enemy carries or the squishies. So when possible, if you have an opening or feel the right moment, go in, blow one of their carries and get out before they can retaliate. *Do not go in recklessly as you will get instagibbed before you reach the carries. *Sometimes, if the enemy is being carried by a single hyper carry champ (like Tristana), it's better for the team if you go all in and blow up their fed carry even if you die in the process. Your team will be able to clean up without being threatened anymore. *Choose your targets wisely. Do not die for nothing. If you have to die, make sure you've done your job before doing so and that your team will be able to clean up. *Know when to split-push, and when to be with your team. Teamfights are not the only key to win the game. If you can get a tower or two while one of your teammate got caught or ganked, you'll be able to put a higher pressure and punish the enem for his plays. Champions Zed synergizes very well with: * Thresh can get him out with lantern after he goes all-in on the enemy carry. * Kayle can give him an extra 2 seconds to get the enemy carry. * Lulu's speed boost, shield and ult allows him to go deep enough to reach the carries. * Shen's ult on a deep in the enemy lines Zedinto Shadow Dash secures kills. * Maokai's intiation with Twisted Advance and his ult can follow up with him in the deeps * Xin Zhao's E into ult isolates the enemy carry for him. * Hecarim's ult disrupts the whole enemy team and allows Zed a clean engage on carries. * Vladimir's ult synergizes perfectly with his ult. * Mordekaiser ults the enemy AD Carry and Zed pops him up real fast to win the games.